Beautiful Night Child
by TheFreelancerSeal
Summary: Adam Daniels had seen many nights, but he never could have imagined one more beautiful that a cold winter's night by his wife's bedside and thinking of the times that led up to it.
1. Chapter 1: Night at the Hospital

**A/N: **So, my muse calls me to another fandom. Actually, you might say it's been there for a long time. Among my few computer games, I have The Sims 3, and I really like that game since it pretty much IS fanfiction all the way. You make your own character and their stories, albeit with a little more involvement. This little story came about as a result of telling people on The Sims Community about my family, which I've had for five generations.

All the names you see are names of my Daniels family, but some are pre-made. Ayana Yuki and Sun Young Kim are therefore the property of EA. All the rest are, for all intents and purposes mine.

I'm a bit nervous posting this, so I hope it's good. You might consider this chapter a prologue of sorts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Night Child<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Night at the Hospital**

Adam Daniels woke suddenly from his sleep, though he wasn't certain why. He wasn't startled out of his rest, as if he had woke from a nightmare, as he hadn't bolted upright from where he lied. He was sure it was a noise that stirred him, but he wasn't entirely sure what sort of noise it was. It might have been passing car. It might have been the incessant ticking from the clock hanging on the wall. It might have been a hiss or a whirl from the so-called silent heater that happened to be fixed to the wall near his head. Adam also wondered if he had heard the sounds of a doctor or nurse walking the floors of the hospital. As he thought about it, he began to think that he had only imagined the sound. Apart from the clock and the occasional beep of some medical equipment, the small room was as quiet as the serene winter's night outside.

The other thing Adam realized was that he was not likely to go back to sleep, but it didn't seem to matter. What sleep he had managed to find had been anything but easy or deep.

Adam moaned softly in that realization and in prolonged discomfort as he continued to lie on the small padded seat he had tried to use as a bed. His knees felt stiff from his curled position, and his neck felt sore from trying to rest his head against the hard armrest, even through a pillow. Adam shook slightly as the chilling air still managed to seep through the window under which he had made his bed. He could almost feel the goose flesh on his arms, even though they were covered by the long-sleeved shirt and jacket he wore and the blanket that the staff had provided. The pleasant warmth radiating from the heater made little difference beneath the thin pane of glass covering the opening in the wall.

Adam resigned himself to the fact that he would be awake for whatever remained of the night. How he managed to fall asleep even for a moment, he could not guess. Adam sat up, slowly and sorely, and he let his legs drop to the floor. The chill of the tiles pierced even through his thick socks, and he shivered again as the last traces of what sleep he had left him.

The room was dark, except for the light of the hallway blocked by a drawn curtain, and Adam could only hear the clock up on the wall. He wondered what time it was, although if he had to guess, he imagined it was almost four in the morning. He was somewhat glad that he hadn't had the chance to grab his watch from home. He imagined that knowing what time it was would have only irritated him more.

With a yawn, Adam ran his hand through his brown hair that always seemed to stand up, no matter what he did to it. He looked down at his side to the thin pillow also provided by the staff, and he glared almost hatefully at it. With a moan that seemed mixed with a low growl, Adam rubbed his sore neck.

"This night sure hasn't been easy," he whispered as another yawn escaped his mouth. He rubbed his bleary eyes and stood to his feet. He could feel every ache in his arms, neck, legs, and even his back. He stretched, quietly, hoping he could chase away the dull pains, although he imagined a hot shower would have done him more good. At that moment, Adam wished he could have had that luxury. He began to wish that a number of things were different as well.

"I wish we were home," he uttered. "I wish we were home in our own bed with that nice heavy blanket and pillows that are actually soft. At least, I wish I could have grabbed them." Slightly shivering again, Adam found himself wishing it wasn't in the cold midst of December as well. His eyes turned towards the bed in the middle of the room, and as they fell upon the sleeping form of the woman upon it, Adam found himself smiling.

He was tired, but he was sure he could not compare that to just how tired Ayana was. Adam found his smile growing wider and warmer as he stood there gazing at his wife. His eyes grew soft and happy as they took in the sight of her lying peacefully in the hospital bed. He could only see her partially in the dark, but in the two years they had shared as husband and wife, Adam had memorized her. He could make out the soft shade of tan that colored her skin and her jet-black hair that didn't fall quite to her shoulders but still just perfectly framed her face. Even without seeing her entirely, Adam could pinpoint the small beauty mark just below her right eye, the form of her lips, not small but not large, and the narrow shape of her closed eyes.

Adam felt a sense of pride beginning to swell inside him as he found himself staring at her mouth hanging open only slightly and each rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He was cold, sore, and very tired, but he knew deep within his heart that there was no place he would rather be than in his wife's hospital room on this night. It was a night that he honestly wondered if either of them would ever experience.

He wished he could have found room in that small bed for him, just so he could spend the night as he had spent so many others; sleeping at his wife's side just to let her know he was near. Of course, he knew he couldn't, but he liked to think about it anyway. Sitting back down on the couch, Adam never let his eyes stray from Ayana, though his mind began to roam. He began to wonder if his family were sleeping in their own beds or if this night also tampered with it.

He was sure his father, Daniel, would have waked the house when he came home, and he wondered if they likewise could hardly manage sleep. He could just picture his mother, Sun Young, pacing the floors and rambling on and on, alternating between English and Chinese as she always did when excitement or anger overcame her. He wondered how his sisters, Min Wei and Aria, managed the night. Were they just as excited? Of course, Adam knew Aria never liked to have attention taken off her for even the slightest moment, and Min Wei was always such a subdued girl and was even more so at the age of twenty-two. Adam also wondered what Ning Shui was doing at this moment, and he had never particularly been interested in his brother's activities, despite being twins.

Adam laughed only once and quietly to himself. He attributed it to fatigue, but the thought of his family unable to sleep seemed funny to him. While he was sure they had reacted with some excitement, imaging just what they might be doing amused him. And then, as Adam continued to ponder in the darkness and the silence of the sleepy winter's night, his mind began to go backwards. He found himself recalling that day nine months before now that lead to this beautiful night.

* * *

><p>I hope that wasn't too bad. I seem more comfortable trying to write medieval type work instead, but I tried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and hopefully it doesn't take me long to update it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Stresses and Memories

**A/N: **Well, I hope none of you waited too long on this, even though I don't have many readers in this story. But the readers I do have mean a lot to me, so thank you for those reviews. They keep me going. In between scoring goals for the Washington Capitals in NHL 12, I've been working on this. This was going to be a bit larger at first, covering some of Adam and Ayana's history and also setting the stage for the rest of the story. But it was getting too large. So, I had to find a cutoff point. So this chapter will cover the history and also kind of introduce some of the reasons for tension later on. At least, I hope it does.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Stresses and Memories<strong>

It was a fine spring evening in the town of Appaloosa Plains. A warm air, warmer than most would think fitting for the middle of March, had settled over the country landscape. Overhead, gentle shades of blue painted the sky, as did the setting sun with soft shades of gold and orange against the horizon. Up and down the streets, headlights from cars began to turn on as the people left their workplaces to celebrate the end of the workweek in whatever way they wished. As he drove home, Adam could think of only one thing he wished to do for the next two days. He was sure most of the men would spend the weekend on their couches, or even at the town dive bar. Some would also spend the day with loved ones, with spouses, parents, or children.

For Adam, however, the one activity he had in mind was to spend the weekend sleeping.

The workday had been especially long. While Adam considered most days at the Darris Teeter Grocery Store long, today, he had worked well over his normal shift. He also worked one job that his employers had split into two. A small café shared the same building as the store, and Adam had quickly learned that all employees were expected to work both the aisles and the tables.

Adam groaned wearily as he thought of how the day had progressed. His arms and back ached from lifting boxes packed with canned goods and then filling the shelves with them. His legs groaned from racing back and forth between the store and the café. His dry throat demanded water to refresh itself after calling out orders and then calling the same orders once or twice more so that the cook would hear over the sounds of shopping carts, loudspeaker announcements, and background music. While he had grown accustomed to such work, Adam still found it difficult at times. A sigh escaped his mouth as he recalled events that had made his workday harder.

An angry customer who had come to the café early that morning had demanded to see the manager when Adam had served her. Adam had done his best to calm the customer, but the woman was insistent on complaining about him for serving what she thought was poor quality coffee.

Only moments later, the manager had sought Adam out to ask if he could work overtime. Adam shook his head as he remembered that. He could never be certain, but he suspected that his employer had done this because of that angry patron. Still, Adam had agreed only because the question was more of an order.

Later that day, Adam had asked for a moment alone with the manager to ask about a raise. Another employee had requested a raise, and he had not worked at the store for long. Adam had considered doing the same for most of the week, but he had only today found the nerve to act. As he recalled the exchange, Adam now wished he had said nothing.

"_You've certainly done a good job these past few months. You're a hard worker, and you take initiative. You don't have to be told more than once, and we appreciate your efforts. I would give you a raise, Adam, but I'm afraid I can't. This is a small store, after all, and there's only so much money we take in. Besides, he has a family to support, so he needed it more."_

Adam snorted irately as he thought of those words. The manager had then gone on and on about how Adam should be more understanding of a man who worked a menial job with a wife and two children waiting depending on him, and all through his speech, Adam could only think of how unfair the situation seemed. The knowledge that it would have angered his employer and how he needed to keep this job had kept Adam seated there; otherwise, he would have turned around and left the office in the middle of the conversation in disgust.

"We sure could have used a little extra. I have a family to support too," Adam muttered to himself as he pulled into the driveway. While he had no children, Adam did need to support a wife – to keep her safe and to provide well for her. The strange clanking sounds his old car made only seemed to emphasize each thought of how either that raise or a better job would make life easier, for both he and Ayana. He also wondered how he might tell her that he didn't get the raise that they had been hoping for all week.

Adam groaned as he got out the car. The aches of his body and cares of the day weighed heavily upon him. Adam stood still for a moment, with his eyes cast towards the pavement and his hand idly rubbing his neck. At this moment, he felt older, much older, than twenty-seven. He gave the door a halfhearted push, caring little if it stayed closed or not. No one would bother to steal a car as old and worn as his, even for scrap; of that he was sure. Dragging his feet all the way to the front door and across the threshold, Adam went inside.

* * *

><p>It was a small house with brown siding that he and his wife called home. The front room was three rooms combined into one: the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. The bedroom was large enough for their bed and a small dresser, and the bathroom was little more than a small nook. Still, it wasn't the worst of houses. It did manage to keep the two of them warm and dry, and Adam did have to admit that as small as the house was, they had enough room to carry on with their lives. Yet at this moment, the size of the house only seemed to make Adam feel worse, as if it served as a daily reminder that his life was a hard one.<p>

"Ayana," he called out weakly, shutting the door behind him, "I'm home." His eyes still drew themselves downwards, but he expected Ayana to come practically bounding into his waiting arms to greet him with a quick kiss, as she always did. He began to rehearse exactly what he would say and do in his own imagination. He would accept Ayana's kiss, lead her to the couch, say they needed to talk, and then tell her. Other thoughts, however, quickly sprang to Adam's mind. She might ask him about his raise right away. She might not let him speak at all by filling the air with whatever had happened to her that day, although Adam didn't expect she could talk for long on that since she'd taken on the role of a housewife. He hoped she would come quickly just so he could get it over with that much sooner.

When he didn't hear the sound of her voice or the rapid pace of her footsteps, Adam forced himself to look up. His eyes quickly scanned the front room, and he saw his wife was nowhere in sight. Just then, a shout came from the bedroom; Adam instantly recognized the voice as that of Ayana. Adam merely shook his head lightly and chuckled in his throat. He knew exactly what his wife was doing, and he knew her cries were more like taunts.

As quietly as he could manage, Adam crept to the bedroom door. He cringed as every step caused the wooden floors to creak, but he was fairly certain she would not hear his approach; at least he hoped not. Slowly, he opened the door just enough to peek inside. Sure enough, he found Ayana lying on her half of the bed entirely at leisure.

Her favorite gray blouse was slightly unzipped, giving him a slight glance at the lighter gray camisole she wore under it. Her pant legs were bunched up, and one leg dangled just over the edge of the bed. Adam watched as she waved her foot back and forth, likely without even knowing it. His old college laptop rested on her belly, and he could hear each of her rapid keystrokes as the look of concentration on her face grew more and more intent.

"Get back to your own planet," she shouted. She was playing that space game he had bought her last July for their first anniversary.

"What a kid I married," Adam uttered to himself. To this day, he found it amusing to think that instead of the typical gifts he might have given her to mark their first year of marriage, flowers, candy, or something frilly or feminine, she had wanted a computer game. Adam was sure most men would find their wives strange if they possessed the same childish traits as Ayana did, but he found them most endearing. For a few moments, he simply stood and watched as his wife enjoyed her own virtual world. He never could explain it, even to himself, but Adam always felt happier watching her having fun. For the time, he had even forgotten about all the worries and cares of life.

While his eyes fixed themselves fondly upon his wife, he found his thoughts fixing themselves on equally fond memories of their life together. Recollections of their first meeting, remembrances of dates, and reminiscences of even simple talks all came to Adam's mind, bringing a smile to his face. His smile soon changed to a grin as he couldn't help but laugh quietly. As he thought of those early days, Adam wondered how their relationship had ever worked.

He knew they were so unalike at times. Their first meeting had taken place at the student meet-and-greet. He had only just arrived on campus with his brother and one sister, and among the throng of new students, he had seen Ayana off in a corner alone. Adam could still remember how she appeared to be sulking. Moments later, he had learned that she was, saying that no one would play table tennis with her. Her words had surprised Adam, but instead of walking away, he had offered to play a few games. He recalled how he had left the student union with a series of defeats but the name and face of Ayana Yuki lingering.

He thought of their first date only a week later, and how it had produced a small argument between them. After a meal at the college diner, Adam had wanted to visit the local bowling alley, while Ayana had wanted to take him to the hobby shop she frequented. Adam then remembered another date some weeks later and yet another argument. They had decided to go to the theater but could not agree on whether to see the latest action film or an animated movie. And in between dates, Ayana had never hesitated to fill his ears with talk about her favorite comic books or her latest video game scores. Adam still found those words permanently etched into his brain. Even in minor things, Adam had found they were very different. Adam held an enjoyment for spicy foods, while Ayana's tastes drifted towards sweeter treats.

Yet, Adam found their glaring differences the source of the greatest memories. She had conceded to go bowling with him, and she had seemed happier when he won. He had gone to see the animated movie Ayana had wanted, and they had shared their first kiss in the darkened theater. Through it all, they had both learned that they also had much in common. They both shared an interest in technology. They both could not tolerate an untidy house. They also shared the same interest in sports and athletics, which led to many heated games at the campus stadium. Ayana had won most of the games, but Adam, to this day, owed his losses to the sight of her wearing that green and gray sports bra, which he was sure she had worn only to distract him.

All throughout those college years, he had come to find Ayana fascinating, and it had not taken long for Adam's fascination to become more than mere attraction. During their final months of their program, Adam had offered Ayana a ring, his name, and his heart. Even now, he could envision how she had almost tackled him in an eager embrace the moment he had risen from bending knee.

A low rumble in his belly in his belly chased away the memories. Adam glanced down at his watch, wondering just how long he had stood there. Clear numbers that read a quarter past seven stared back at him, and Adam began to realize just how hungry he was. Looking up again at the sight of Ayana clearly enjoying herself, he wished he didn't have to disturb her. Still, fatigue and hunger were taking their toll on him. With a heavy but quiet sigh, Adam opened the door entirely and stepped inside.

"Hey, galactic defender," he called out to his wife, "do you think the universe can get along without you for a little bit?"

In an instant, Ayana's eyes darted up from the screen. Without bothering to close the lid, she set the laptop off to the side, and, as she always did, Ayana strode quickly to her waiting husband. She threw her arms around Adam and brought her lips to his. To his surprise, instead of a single peck, Ayana held the kiss. Adam didn't mind the sudden change; from the first time they'd kissed, Adam found he could never object to the feel or taste of her lips. He imagined that one kiss from her could thaw someone out if they were trapped for days in the snow, and he'd once told her so. All the same, his hopes of settling the matter of his raise quickly faded away as did the words he'd devised to tell her.

"Hey, baby," Ayana cooed as she pulled away, though she kept her arms around Adam. Her hands came to rest behind his neck, and she clasped her fingers. As always, her face was bright and happy, but some other quality seemed to find its way through her brown eyes. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," replied Adam in a somewhat bewildered tone, as he reached back, hoping to undo his wife's embrace. He knew what he had to tell her, and he also knew that it would be much easier if he were not in this position. Her fingers, however, did not seem to want to relent. "What's with you tonight?" he asked.

"I missed you," Ayana answered.

"I haven't been gone for a year, Ayana."

"So? Can't I still miss you?"

"Well, sure you can," said Adam.

"And what about you, baby? Do you miss me?" She leaned back slightly, bending her knees if she were a little girl dangling playfully from her father's neck, although Adam was glad that she didn't actually try to lift her feet off the floor. While Ayana was rather light, he didn't think his back could withstand any more strain. She lifted her head so that her eyes would be even with his, and Adam noticed a playful gleam appearing in her eyes of brown. Adam also noticed a slight curl to her mouth, which he could only describe as mischievous. Instead of wondering what he might say to her, Adam began to wonder now just what his wife was thinking. He stood without a word until Ayana repeated the question.

"Of course I do," answered Adam at last. "Come on, Ayana, what's going on?"

"Oh...you'll see," she replied, straightening as she spoke. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and the gleam in her eyes faded somewhat but it was still present. Her fingers gave in and released Adam, and Ayana took a step back. "I think you have just enough time for a shower before you do."

"Yeah, I probably could use it," Adam remarked, mostly to himself. If he hadn't felt so worn from the labor of the day or so frustrated from the workday, Adam was sure he would have spent the drive home thinking only of a cleansing stream of water, even if it would be mostly cold.

"I'd better make dinner," said Ayana beginning to walk past him. "Don't take too long, baby, or I might have to come in after you," she added with that same cheeky voice that she had used to greet him earlier. For a moment, Adam stood alone, idly rubbing the back of his neck, still trying to understand what might have prompted Ayana to act as she just did.

"Baby," he repeated with uncertainty, though it also amused him even if only a little. As far as he knew, she had only used that term of endearment on occasions when she wanted something. Just before their anniversary, she'd called him 'baby' about six times just to butter him up, and she had also made sure to give him plenty of either sweet or playful glances. Then again, she had also done the same thing over their honeymoon, although Adam didn't want to think about the reasons why for too long. Even though he rather enjoyed those reasons, it did not seem the right time to think about them. No, he was sure that either Ayana had her eye on something to buy, or she had already bought it.

"Well, I hope it wasn't too expensive," Adam muttered before he gathered up a change of clothes and heading for the bathroom. "I'd hate to have to tell her to take it back," he added as he undressed. The chill of the shower spray drove the happy distractions from earlier away from his mind. As he stood under it, Adam again wondered just how he would tell Ayana the news about his raise. He wished she had given him a chance to sit her down and talk to her, but he couldn't dwell on how his earlier plan to do just that had failed. He would have to think of another opportunity to tell her, and Adam began to ponder when that might be until he could only think about just how cold the water was against his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who have followed my family before, some things are different. For one thing, in my Sims game, Adam hunts ghosts for a living and still lives in a big house with his parents and sisters, along with Ayana. Well, I figured stock boy/waiter was more realistic, and let's face it, who'd want to live with your parents when you're married? But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since the next one will be a continuation, I hope you'll like it too. I also hope it doesn't take so long either. I will warn you in advance though. Some of it might be a bit...saucy.


End file.
